The physiologic and hormonal changes of puberty impair insulin action. This protocol examines the kinetic mechanisms underlying this alteration in insulin responsiveness. Most recently the microdialysis technique has been used to study the biochemical milieu of the adipose and muscle tissues in children. The newer studies have produced new insights into adipose and muscle metabolism.